combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Desert Eagle
The Desert Eagle, commonly referred to as the DE, the DEagle, '''or simply the Eagle,' is a powerful and automatic Pistol. It was introduced into Combat Arms during the 2-25-09 Patch. Overview A weapon capable of devastating power, the Desert Eagle is by far one of the most powerful Pistols in the game. Its massive damage tops that of the Anaconda Black, meaning its high-caliber ammo can take down enemies of all Vest type within two shots. Sadly, the Desert Eagle has the second highest recoil of any handgun, though it might be because of its automatic-fire capability. The Desert Eagle is also the first pistol to actually have a unique weight that differs it from other pistols, which all basically have the same weight. Its low portability and slow automatic-fire balances out the high-damage that it can deal. A Desert Eagle cannot be fitted with a sight or a Suppressor, but a Magazine option is available. There is only one extra standard magazine for the Desert Eagle, so bullets tend to disappear faster than any other pistol. To remedy this issue, an Extended Magazine II will allow the Desert Eagle to hold all 14 rounds it comes with, so one doesn't have to reload at all with it equipped.This pistol also has super low rate of fire,making this a bad choice for pistol only matches. Due to a series of complaints, Nexon has nerfed the Desert Eagle and most if not all of its variants to have a slightly slower fire rate. Variants There are four variants of the Desert Eagle. They include the Desert Eagle SE, the Desert Eagle Black, the Desert Eagle Gold, and the American Eagle. Desert Eagle SE The '''Desert Eagle SE' is a standard variant of the Desert Eagle. It may seem no different from the original weapon, but those who have used it know that the SE is definitely unique. The DE:SE has flame-like carvings along the new polished black barrel. It also has increased accuracy and firepower from the original Desert Eagle; and a unique recoil pattern, so it very well may completely miss or give you a lucky headshot. The DE:SE can be purchased within the Black Market, so it is more common than any other Desert Eagle variant. It can also be purchased permanently, so if you've ever wanted a Permanent Desert Eagle, this would be a good weapon to buy. Desert Eagle Black The Black Desert Eagle has been modified for increased damage and accuracy, making it perform slightly above the Desert Eagle SE. The main difference between these two weapons is that the DE:Black is slightly more accurate, but more importantly, it has an extra magazine. The extra mag is an exceedingly positive trait as one of the main drawbacks of the standard Desert Eagle is the low amount of ammunition it has. Therefore, it can be extremely useful in Pistol-Only or CQC matches. The DEagle Black's color also helps it blend into the surroundings much more easier than its variants, allowing players to be stealthy and effective in maps like Rattlesnake. The Desert Eagle Black costs a whopping 975 GP, a higher price than even some assault rifles, including the G36E. The Desert Eagle Black is available for purchase at rank Colonel I. American Eagle The American Eagle is a special limited-edition variant of the Desert Eagle. It was created especially for the 4th of July celebration. The AE represents an American theme; it is adorned with stars and stripes. Like the DE:Black, the American Eagle performs on par with the Desert Eagle SE. What makes it unique is that it has a faster firing-rate than the SE, making it more efficient in crowded areas. This is the only variant of the Desert Eagle to not feature the "Desert" part of the name. Desert Eagle Gold The '''Desert Eagle Gold '''is a unique variant of the Desert Eagle. Sharing the unique traits of all-three DE variants (the DE:SE, DE:Black, and the AE), the DE:G is currently the most powerful version of the standard Desert Eagle. The Desert Eagle Gold has much more firepower and accuracy than any of its variants. The DE:G has an extra clip and faster reload time, just like the Black. In addition, it also has the quick fire-rate of the AE, which in theory, dramatically increases its firepower. The golden-stripe decal may seem stylish, but does it stand out, making the gun obsolete for hiding. Trivia *The Desert Eagle is almost unique for being a gas operated pistol. This is why it is capable of firing it's large rounds, and why it is so large. *The Desert Eagle is commonly known as the "deagle" on in-game chat. * Note that the fire rate is not actually fully automatic, it is rather semi automatic, but the weapon will continue to fire in semi auto if the left mouse button is held down. In real life, the trigger must be released and resqueezed for another round to fire. *The Desert Eagle is considered to be an Underpowered Weapon, though it is quite popular in pistol-only matches. *In reality the pistol is mainly used for hunting, target shooting, and silhouette shooting(mostly due to the size/bulkiness & costs). Also, compared to other magnum-shooting pistols, the Desert Eagle is actually inferior in armor penetration and bullet velocity. *The firing rate can be faster in real life, as that is only limited to how fast the trigger is pulled, like the ingame G23. It was most definitely slowed for balancing purposes. *In reality, if a person were to fire the Desert Eagle as fast as it is able, the recoil could potentially break the wielder's wrist. *In real life, this is a highly impractical weapon. It is incredibly large, bulky, and heavy for a pistol. It has a relatively small magazine capacity. Its large, heavy rounds limit the total amount able to be carried. The large round has low accuracy and range compared to smaller calibers due to a proportionally small cartridge. Its heavy recoil limits fire rate and puts physical strain on the shooter. Its loud firing noise easily gives away the shooters position. *The Desert Eagle is made by Israeli Military Industries(IMI), just like the TAR-21 and the Uzi. *The ingame image of the deagle is inaccurate, as the real life version has a significantly longer barrel than what the game depicts it to be. *AE stands for Action Express. *The most recent model, the Mark XIX is available in .357 magnum, .44 magnum, .50 Action Express, and .440 Cor-Bon caliber. External links *Desert Eagle on the Official Combat Arms Website Category:Pistols Category:Weapons Category:Secondary Category:GP Weapons Category:GP Common Category:Items